


Tonight We Dance|| Arthur Morgan ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: This is the wild west darlin, anything goes. [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Arthur Morgan doesn't dance.....though he may make an exception for you.





	Tonight We Dance|| Arthur Morgan ||

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A kiss in the starlight
> 
> Character: Arthur Morgan
> 
> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> Fandom: Red Dead Redemption 2
> 
> Warnings || Rating: flirtation, lots of kisses, some groping but nothing to bad
> 
> Drabble or One-shot: Drabble 
> 
> A/n: Fic heavily inspired by the song Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias.
> 
> hmmmm Arthur with a beard….
> 
> I am also willing to do a smutty part two.

Arthur Morgan…you did not know how to describe the man. He was rough around the edges but deep down you were positive that he had a good heart. You could tell by his eyes, they looked so sad…you wanted to fix it. You could…couldn’t you?

You were a doctor, you fixed things so why not a mans heart. Biting your lip your fingers ran over your skirts as you looked around the campsite.Standing up you glanced around watching everyone, everyone has become your family though you rather not think of Arthur as a brother since you saw the man in a romantic light.

Sighing you listened to someone playing the violin, you didn’t know how they got it, you didn’t care who was playing it. But right now hearing that soft music sent you on a mission. You were going to ask Arthur Morgan for a dance.

You had a lingering feeling that the man liked you by the way his gaze would linger on you. His softer tone and how he would be protective of you, if your judgement was right you hoped he would say yes to the dance and maybe you could even get a kiss out of it and if he rejected you….well I guess you’d cross the bridge if you got to it.

Chewing your lip you made your way over to the man who was leaning against a tree staring up at the stars.

“Beautiful night isn’t it.”

Arthur blinked a few times then cleared out his throat as he nodded his, sighing he then tipped his head to you. 

“I figured you would be a sleep Brooke.”

Chuckling softly you then shook your head as you stepped close to the man, digging your nails in your palm you knew it was now or never.

“No…um I actually wanted to ask you something Arthur.?”

Blinking in surprise Arthur pushed off the tree though you noticed that the edge of his lips were pulling into a smile.

“Oh and what might that be?”

“I just wanted to ask you if you’d like to dance.”

And then the smiled vanished.

“I don’t dance.” Arthur scowled as he turned his head away.

Letting out a sigh, you frowned then looked down at the ground. While disappointed you weren’t shocked.

“Please Arthur….just one dance and I’ll never ask you again.”

Watching Arthur sighed then he ran his hand down his face, looking at you was just heart breaking.

Licking his lips the man then slipped off his head, his fingers running threw his hair.

“Awe hell don’t go givin me that kicked puppy look.” Sighing he then slipped his hat back on then scratched his beard. Listing to the music continuing to play and watching the other gang members dance with each other he then let out a small sigh rubbing the back of his neck.

“Fine! but it’s only gonna be once dance.”

Beaming at the man you threw your arms around him in for a hug only to step back and grab his hand.

Swallowing Arthur hoped this wasn’t a mistake, he knew he was a mess and he didn’t want to drag you down too. But just seeing your smile and the light shinning in your eyes he couldn’t say no. Taking a deep breath his arm found its way around your waist as he then pulled you in for a dance.

Though he wouldn’t admit it, he was enjoying this. Closing his eyes he held you closer as he felt your head rest on his chest. Though the dance may not have lasted long he was grateful for it. 

Stepping back he then bowed his body. “Thank you for the dance, darnlin.” 

You could feel warmth on your cheeks as Arthur grasped your hand gently, bringing your hand to his lips he placed a gentle kiss on it.

“Arthur.”

Swallowing thickly he looked into your eyes, you looked so beautiful underneath the starlight and though he may get a slap he could not help himself. 

“I am sorry for what I’m about to do.”

“What are you talking abou-”

Getting cut off you felt arms wrap around your waist as you were pulling into a kiss.

A shocked gasp escaped your lips gave Arthur enough room to slip his tongue through, recovering from your initial shock you then returned the kiss letting your own tongue fight against his.

Feeling things get heated you felt his hand start to drift lower, giving your ass a squeeze you both pulled away. Though you were panting the most you could see Arthur’s eyes were a shade darker. Licking your lips, you were rather positive they swollen from that kiss.

Glancing at the man you then gave him a sly smile, your fingers clutched his shirt tightly. 

“Arthur, if you like I was hoping you might like to give me some company in my tent tonight, I hate to be alone.”

Swallowing Arthur felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine as he lent close to your ear. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer Brooke.”

Rather pleased you held your head up high as you made your way back to own tent with a smug Arthur Morgan traveling not far behind you.


End file.
